


Waking Up

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Good Morning, Good Morning [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/413452">"Two out of Three Fs Ain't Bad"</a>. Steve can't stop thinking about his earlier encounter with Tony. In trying to make peace with it, he realises that maybe it's not as bad as all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Steve turned over in his bed, unable to sleep and not really sure it was a great idea right now, anyway. The heavy, uncomfortable heat between his legs was driving him up the wall, and he knew that if he closed his eyes again, he was going to flash back to that one image of Tony he had burned into his mind. Flushed and panting, eyes dark, mouth hanging open. A moment when Tony had really looked like he’d been enjoying himself.   
  
The last thing he needed was to be any more reminded of that. Not that keeping his eyes open was really hindering his ability to visualise.    
  
What he needed, probably, was someone to talk it through with. But he wasn’t about to share what had happened with any of the other Avengers. They might listen, even be sympathetic or have some advice, but he knew they’d see the old-fashioned idiot in an out-of-date uniform, bumbling through the modern world like a clumsy toddler.    
  
Even as he was thinking it, his hand had drifted down his stomach, fingertips fiddling with the elastic of his shorts. How much easier would it be to just... take care of himself and go to sleep? It wasn’t as though it was something he’d never done before.    
  
Just not while thinking about Tony Stark.    
  
And while he was thinking about it, he was pretty sure he wasn’t gay, either. Not, he was assured, that there was anything wrong with that. Not that he’d ever really thought there was, because who could it hurt? But then it wasn’t really something  _he_ was into, except maybe...   
  
This was obviously a more complicated line of thought than was appropriate for the moment. Maybe he could just picture Mae West, get it over with, and worry about it in the morning? That sounded like the most sensible course of action.   
  
Decision made, Steve inched his fingers under the elastic, skin tingling in anticipation as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He brought to mind full lips and blonde hair and...    
  
Laughing brown eyes with wrinkles around the edges that always made him wish he was in on the joke, because when Tony was in a good mood, he wasn’t so bad. Steve bit his lip. How wrong could it be to use Tony’s image like Tony had used him?   
  
That wasn’t fair. Tony had goaded him, but there was no way he’d been the only willing participant. Steve knew, in the back of his mind, that he’d been taking what he wanted - reacting to whatever signals Tony was sending out, sure, but taking all the same. Tony couldn’t have stopped him, physically, but he could have stopped Tony any time he wanted.   
  
He just couldn’t stop  _himself_ , as evident by the fact that he was still hard and his hand had started stroking to the memory of Tony under him, fragile and human but so strong, in his own way. Willing to face him off without his suit because...   
  
Because he trusted him? Maybe? They didn’t have to like each other to trust, did they? It was enough that Tony had known that he wasn’t in mortal peril. The man had tech that would have his nose healed already, and it would never have gone further than that.   
  
Steve caught the tang of blood on his tongue, flowing into his mouth from where he was still biting his lip. This was still Tony’s fault for starting the fight that had started the... other thing. Even as he felt his blush creeping down his neck, Steve closed his eyes and let his hand move, trying desperately not to pant and only making it worse.   
  
He whimpered as he felt heat rushing down through his belly and pooling in his groin, thankful at least that he didn’t have to worry about whether he was coming too quickly this time. A couple more strokes and he was spilling over his hand, body tensing and then relaxing in a rush, draining him completely.   
  
A thought that it was the first time he’d done that since he’d been defrosted flashed through his mind, and for just a fraction of a second, before he let sleep claim him, he wondered if Tony had finally woken him up.


End file.
